Besos de Embriaguez
by GothicCharm
Summary: ¡Happy B-day Melli! En ese momento descubrí lo divertido y extraño que era verla ebria. Porque, definitivamente si algo me podía agradar y disgustar tanto al mismo tiempo, era ver a Sakura actuando como una demente. One-Shot.


**Disclaimer** » LAS CLAMP, (y toda la charla de pertenencia). Yo sólo juego con sus personajes, haciéndole un regalito a una amiga.

Summary:¡Happy B-day Melli! En ese momento descubrí lo divertido y extraño que era verla ebria. Porque, definitivamente si algo me podía agradar y disgustar tanto al mismo tiempo, era ver a Sakura actuando como una demente. One-Shot.

**Notas. **¡Aaaaah! *salta de alegría*. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, querida Mellizastra! ¿Sabes que te amo con todo mi corazón, Angie? Te hago un regalito tonto, pero vos siempre sabes ver la intención de las cosas, así que voy a omitir eso que está feo (porque todos ya saben que lo esta). Quizá puedas leer esto dentro de cuatro meses, quizá dentro de algunos días si es que podes, no lo sé. Pero lo leerás en algún momento, estoy segura. ¡xD! Te adoro y extraño mucho, ángel. Espero que te guste.

**Besos de Embriaguez.**

—Eriol —Llamé a mi amigo. Me interrogó con sus ojos azulados, y al verme estos se deleitaron con la diversión que los recorrió. Suspiré. Él estaba claramente regocijándose conmigo.

Me sonrió —Hey, Shaoran. ¿Qué sucede, hermano?

Lo miré mal, y eso sólo lo hizo reír. Eriol era un buen amigo, pero las ganas de colgarlo de la horca siempre estaban cuando hacía esto. Me golpeó suavemente mi hombro con el puño, en un gesto amistoso.

Miré a mi alrededor. La letra de la canción que sonaba se atropellaba con el alto volumen de la música. Era movida, y todas las personas dentro de la pista de baile se agitaban animadamente, con movimientos torpes.

—¿Has visto a Sakura, Eriol? —Pregunté.

Me sonrió, mientras se llevaba su copa de… ¿tequila? a los labios, y bebía lentamente el líquido. Al vaciarlo, lo dejo a un lado de la barra y se volvió a mí con una sonrisa estúpida —Lo siento, ¿qué me decías?

Lo miré de forma que lo hizo comprender que no repetiría. Rió entre dientes, y volvió a golpearme el hombro. Apoyo sus manos sobre su estómago, en un simple gesto de satisfacción.

—No sé donde está tu _amiguita _—insinuó—, quizá bailando. Pregúntale a Tomoyo —me dijo con tono monótono, notablemente aburrido.

—Hazlo tú, Eriol. Pregúntale a Tomoyo dónde rayos está su mejor amiga. Y de paso, aprovechas para sacar conversación, ¿no te parece? —Le dije, y me miró con desdén, reí. Abrió la boca para protestar, pero lo interrumpí—. Pero antes, has desaparecer ese aliento a alcohol, hermano; la espantarás.

Me siguió mirando igual, pero tomó unos cuantos vasos de agua. Cuando suspiró, olí su aliento y asentí con un "Está bien, ahora ve". Qué fácil era convencer de algo a Eriol cuando esto se trataba de su enamorada, Tomoyo, qué hablaba animadamente junto a una de sus amigas… ¿Rika, quizá? "_No, Chiharu_" reconocí al final, sorprendido por no verla con sus inconfundibles colitas. Ahora estaba con el cabello suelto.

Eriol se levantó de su lugar, y se fue para hablar de Tomoyo. —Por cierto, Shaoran, vi hace unos minutos a Sakura en el patio. —Dijo antes de irse directo a entablar alguna charla casual con aquella morocha que lo traía de cabeza.

Suspiré frustrado. ¿Es qué siempre necesitaba fastidiarme así? "_Sí, es una necesidad_", me respondí al instante. Me levanté e intenté infiltrarme en ese conjunto de personas que se movía al compás de una música pegadiza.

Me apretujaron, e la incomodidad recorrió cada célula de mi cuerpo. Varias de las chicas quisieron, lo que yo llame, "balancearse" sobre mí.

Bueno, quizá no tanto. Pero se acercaron peligrosamente a mí, y comenzaron a moverse seductoramente, o algo así. Daba igual. Todas eran unas cabezas huecas. Y no, eso no es machismo. Es qué simplemente lo eran. Pero gracias a Dios había excepciones.

_Excepciones_.

Cómo esa que se balanceaba de un lado a otro, cómo si estuviera bailando al ritmo de una música inexistente, porque claramente no era el ritmo de la que sonaba ahora. Se movía graciosamente, torcí el gesto, ¿Estaría bien? ¿Desde cuando se había vuelto tan extrovertida?

Pasé por el resto de la gente, hasta acercarme más a la puerta del patio de la casa de Yamazaki, —ya que la fiesta se desarrollaba en su casa—, a dónde ella se acercaba. O _trataba_ de acercarse. Ya que parecía querer traspasar las paredes más que traspasar la puerta.

Entré (o más bien salí) al patio. Me acerqué a ella, y lo hice justo a tiempo para sostenerla, ya que ella cayó y aterrizó en mis brazos. La miré asustado, se había desmayado… No, esperen, ¿estaba desmayada?

Miré su rostro, el cual estaba apoyado contra mi pecho, carcajeándose a más no poder. Mandó sacudidas a todo su cuerpo. Sostenía sus brazos e intentaba de ayudarla a levantarse, cuando se le ocurrió soltarse, y caer al suelo, golpeándose el trasero.

Pensé qué comenzaría a quejarse, pero sólo se rió aún más, cómo una loca. La volví a mirar fijamente, era notable que yo me encontraba confundido. Y su rostro, deformándose por las frecuentes carcajadas irritantes, no me ayudaba a orientarme. ¿Qué rayos sucedía? Quería saber que era lo que le daba tanta risa.

Miré el patio, y no vi nada.

Esperen, ¿qué era eso que brillaba? Volví mi mirada a _eso_ desconcertado. Cuando lo ubique, mis neuronas tardaron unos cuantos segundos en hacer sinapsis.

_Oh… Oh… ¡¡Oh!! _

—¿¡Sakura, has estado bebiendo!? —Pregunté gritando. En serio dudaba que me comprendiera y contestará coherentemente, pero tenía que hacerlo. "Impulsos".

Volví a mirar con furia aquella botella que brillaba ante la luz de la luna. Estaba vacía. Vacía. Completamente. Volví a suspirar enrabiado, y quise ir y patear la botella del demonio, pero me retuve. Ayude a levantarse a Sakura, quién no quiso colaborar conmigo, y se movía de un lado para otro, retorciéndose de la risa.

—S-Shaorín —deformó mi nombre riéndose—, v-vamos a bailar, ¿Sí? ¡Por favor! —pidió, y tuve que descifrarlo con ingenio, porque los sonidos de las letras salían de sus labios convirtiéndose en otro idioma desconocido para mí.

Suspiré nuevamente. ¿Desde cuando era mi amiga? ¿Un año? ¿Dos?

¡¿Quién rayos me aviso qué tendría que soportar esto!?

"_No te crees el drama, Li, hubieras hecho todo por ella fueras o no el amigo ¿A qué sí?" _se burló mi _superyó_ con descaro. ¡Espera un minuto! ¿El superyó no era la súper consciencia? ¡¿Por qué me molesta?!

"_Por favor, _superyó_, tráeme al _ello_" _Pedí. Y por un minuto cuestioné las teorías de psicoanálisis de Sigmund Freud. "_Creo que las estoy confundiendo yo_", acepté al fin. "_Tráiganme al balance, ósea al _yo_, porque sin duda mi _superyó _y mi _ello_ se están mezclando de manera extraña_".

Y porque **yo **era el balance de todo, ¿Verdad?

"_Ya cállate"_ Dijo alguno de los tres, no recordaba como diferenciarlos. Da igual, quizá sean los tres juntos.

—L-Li, Shaorín. Oui —Gritó «sí» en francés. ¿Desde cuando hablaba francés? Quizá le había prestado atención al profesor, pero lo dudaba—. ¡Vamos a b-bailar! Dime que oui. Oui. Oui. —Repitió entre risas histéricas.

Bueno, por lo menos me había desviado de mi conversación con mis ¿partes psicológicas? Bah, cómo sea que se llame.

—Sakura, creo que llamaré a tu padre —Dije al fin. Fujitaka era muy amable y bondadoso, seguro haría algo sin molestarla.

—¿Papá Noel? —Dijo desentendida e inocentemente. Los ojos le brillaron, tuve ganas de bufar, pero me contuve.

—No, Sakura, a Fujitaka… ¿De acuerdo? Tu padre. Él te ayudará. —Le expliqué dulcemente, acariciándole el cabello de manera suave.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas que comenzaron a caer constantemente, mientras gritaba histérica, se soltó de mi suave agarre de manera brusca, y se alejó moviendo sus manos descontroladamente, pataleando como una niña caprichosa.

—¡No! ¡No, no, no, no, no y NO! —Comenzó a sollozar de manera sonora, haciendo creer a cualquiera que se acercará que alguien deseaba torturarla. —¡¿Cómo puedes, Shaorín tin-tin?! —Dijo, inventándome un apodo extraño—. Por qué… ¡Por qué me traicionas! ¡Si yo te amo tanto!

Se tiró al suelo y comenzó a rodar descontroladamente. Luego paró de repente, y comenzó a retorcerse de risa en el suelo.

Y las lágrimas se fueron tan rápido como llegaron ¡Qué bipolar!

—S-Shaoran, ¿qué sucede? —Una voz tímida me llamó.

Fije mi mirada en Naoko, que miraba preocupada como Sakura comenzaba nuevamente a rodar por el suelo, ahora haciendo interpretaciones de Steven Taylor, en uno de sus últimos recitales.

Bufé.

—No te preocupes, Naoko. Ha tomado de más, pero yo me ocupo.

Murmuró un suave "bien" antes de desaparecer.

Volví mi mirada a Sakura, que ahora imitaba a un… renacuajo. O un intento de eso. Ya que movía sus piernas y brazos en circulos, haciendo un sonido de «Glu-Glu».

Bueno, al menos había dejado de rodar.

Esto era culpa de la Vodka. 'Nota mental: Nunca más dejar a Sakura beber ni una sola gota de vodka. Atarla con cuerdas si es necesario'.

Revolví mi cabello. Mientras oía a Sakura gritando algo sobre vino tinto. 'Nota mental: agregar a la anterior nota mental no dejarla beber nada que contenga alcohol'.

—Basta ya, Sakura —Dije, seguro de que era más para mí que para ella, mientras me acercaba y la levantaba con firmeza y con delicadeza—. Vámonos.

—¿A dónde? ¿A Disneylandia? ¡Siempre he querido ir a Disneylandia! Desde que vi por televisión como venden esos perritos calientes, y como sube la gente a los juegos de velocidad luego de comerlos y luego… —la interrumpí antes de que me hiciera recordar una experiencia propia.

—Nos vamos a donde dejes de ser un peligro para la sociedad.

—¡Shaorín tin-tin! —Me miró furiosa—. Ese lugar no existe. Y si existe, lo destruiré.

Puse los ojos en blanco, y pasé uno de mis brazos por sus hombros, y la acerqué más a mí. Mientras más cerca, más iba a poder controlarla. Y rayos, ¡necesitaba controlarla antes de que se dañe a ella misma o a otro! ¡Y más importante… antes de que me dañé a mí!

Bueno, eso realmente no me importaba, es qué me moría por decirlo.

O pensarlo.

¡Da igual! Diferentes verbos, ¿y qué? Desde que me enseñaron en Literatura los tiempos verbales eso _dejó_ de ser importante en mi vida. Y nunca _será_ algo que merezca mi preocupación.

Ja, miren como hago el pretérito perfecto y el futuro imperfecto. Quizá la próxima vez le presté más atención al profesor Terada, esto era interesante.

Comencé a caminar con una Sakura, una peligrosamente mimosa, a mi lado. Pasó sus brazos por mi cuerpo, para rodearlo y abrazarlo. Suspiré.

Salí rápidamente de la casa junto a Sakura, con algunas miradas curiosas siguiéndonos. La ayudé a llegar hasta mi auto, y luego de unas impresionantes maniobras (increíbles, de veras, deberían haberme dado un premio) la ayude a sentarse en el asiento de copiloto.

Me senté en el asiento del piloto, aunque no pensaba conducir a ninguna parte. Sólo quería sacar a Sakura de allí, para que siga haciendo sus cosas vergonzosas no en frente de todo nuestro curso.

"_Bueno, ahora puedes continuar"._

Porque, en ese momento descubrí lo divertido y extraño que era verla ebria. Porque, definitivamente si algo me podía agradar y disgustar tanto al mismo tiempo, era ver a Sakura actuando como una demente.

Despeiné su cabello juguetonamente, rió como una niña y comenzó a inquietarse. "_No me rompas el auto, por favor, por favor. Rompe lo que quieras, hasta mis testículos, pero no el auto, me costó demasiado_".

Bueno, los testículos también costaron, bueno, no lo sé. Yo no decidí ser hombre o mujer, pero... Bah, simplemente que no atente contra mi salud

… y mi auto.

Me tomó de las mejillas con sus manos, y comenzó a apretarlas entre sus dedos. Tratándome como un niño. Comenzó a hacer sonidos extraños como «Ouh, bebé. Jui, kui dudu. Bubi luau ko ah», típicos de esas madres insoportables que se aferran a sus hijos en un mal día, y comienzan a fastidiarles la vida.

Qué jodidas.

"_Deja que te use como un juguetito, mientras no lastime tu auto todo estará bien"._

Y se acercó a mí, logrando quedar sentada arriba mío.

¡¿Qué rayos sucedía allí!?

Lo único que pude sentir en ese momento fueron sus labios presionados contra los míos, y nuestras lenguas danzando algún baile desconocido. Me besó con furia y dulzura. Era algo salvaje, pero al mismo tiempo algo tierno.

Su aliento a vodka había disminuido notablemente, aunque aún seguía allí, perceptible. Investigo cada centímetro de mi paladar, con energía. Realmente no sabía que pasaba allí, sólo pude corresponder el beso… ¿feliz?

"_Aprovechándote de la chica de la que estás enamorado porque esta borracha. ¡Qué bajo has caído, Li!" _estuve seguro que este era mi superyó. Ético, moral. Allí, siempre

… Mierda.

La alejé de mí bruscamente, pero con cuidado. Me miró desilusionada. En esas esmeraldas verdes había tristeza, no entendí por qué.

Suspiró y se recostó sobre mi pecho. Me quedé inmóvil por unos segundos, pero luego le acaricié suavemente el cabello, posiblemente tendría sueño.

Y estaba en lo cierto. Se quedo dormida a los pocos minutos.

.—. .— .— .— .— .—.

—¿Shaoran? —Llamó una vocecita adormilada.

Levantó la cabeza de mi pecho, y me miró extrañada. —Qué… —Comenzó.

—No importa. Te quedaste dormida, sólo eso. Tomaste un poco de más. —Me miró, y quiso preguntarme algo, pero me adelante—. Y no, estuviste… ¿una hora y media? Dormida. Más o menos, no tomé el tiempo. Pero no fue demasiado. Y todavía puedes ir a la fiesta, aún no acaba.

Me sonrió atolondradamente. Sus esmeraldas estaban un poco apagadas.

—No iré, me quedaré contigo. Gracias por… quedarte conmigo —dijo insegura, sin saber cual sería la frase correcta.

Le sonreí. —Está bien, no te preocupes. ¿Te sientes bien?

Asintió. Y volvió a recostarse sobre mi pecho, soñolienta.

Se quedó unos minutos así, en esa posición. Durante todo el rato que se había quedado dormida, la había estado observando. ¿Por qué demonios era tan bella? Eso era injusto.

Su cabello azabache era corto, y algunos mechones siempre estaban sobre su rostro. Era color del chocolate, y siempre se lo arreglaba de forma desprolija. Pero aún así todo el tiempo lucía preciosa, con sus ojos que aparentaban ser esmeraldas.

Y siempre que estaba feliz, brillaban de manera admirable.

—¿Shaoran? —Me llamó con suavidad.

—Dime.

Vaciló por unos segundos. Me miró a los ojos, y me aturdió. No supe que era lo que bailaba por su mirada, pero no me agradaba.

—¿Hice algo demasiado molesto cuando estaba… borracha?

Reí —Divertido, diría yo. ¿No recuerdas nada?

Quizá esa pregunta salió de mis labios con más interés del esperado.

Dudó, nuevamente. —Bueno, sólo una cosa.

No sabía exactamente porque el corazón se me aceleró de repente. Pero supe que me puse nervioso. Esperando que las palabras salgan de sus labios. Ladeé la cabeza, alentándola a continuar.

Suspiró, pero levantó la cabeza, para dejar su mirada a la misma altura que la mía. Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, y sin dudarlo, posó sus labios sobre los míos. Fue sólo un roce, suave, dulce.

Se alejó un poco, esperando mi reacción, asustada.

Le sonreí. —Debo admitir que no me siento un… hombre —me miró confundida—. Ya me has besado dos veces, y yo ninguna. ¿Eso te parece bien?

Rió nerviosamente, mientras volvía a juntar nuestras bocas. Estaba seguro que iba a superar sus números los besos que me había dado.


End file.
